


23:34

by matsuoking (starrytxt)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, Fluff, Kim Jongdae - Freeform, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, M/M, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Slice of Life, other members appear as well, side Im Jaebeom/Choi Youngjae, side Kim Yugyeom/Jeon Jeongguk, squint for Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytxt/pseuds/matsuoking
Summary: Jinyoung turns to face him, still incredibly vexed. Jackson smiles, staring with his big brown eyes directly into Jinyoung's. He doesn't remember where he left his glasses, but he figures that's a problem for tomorrow morning.





	23:34

 

Yugyeom is distressed. 

" _As shown on the graph, the interaction between the two companies within the industry will guarantee the price to be at a competitive level, eliminating all chances of profit (p=MC). That is the Bertrand Paradox._ " 

He understands virtually nothing of what he just read, and the graph that Jackson seems to be studying intently just looks like a bunch of confused lines to the younger, albeit definitely taller, Yugyeom. He sighs, glad to have decided to just give up on university entirely. Being one of _those_ good kids had never been in his veins anyways. 

"Jacks," Yugyeom whines, trying to get the older to pay attention to him. He drops his chin on Jackson's now brown-ish head, pouting. "stop doing this Bertrand thing and let's go eat. I want Italian."

"It's _Bertran_ , Yugyeom," Jackson pauses, getting his glasses off; a good sign for Yugyeom. "It's French." 

"Well, _perdoname molto_ , I only speak one language. Plus," he says, noticing the weird look Jackson shoots him, but deciding to ignore it; "I am a simple person, and my main concern is putting something in my stomach. So, let's go." 

 

* * *

 

Mark is intrigued. 

 

" _Be extremely careful in mixing the two parts; move your tool going upwards and then downwards only. Doing the opposite would cause your entire mixture to turn bad and you'd be forced to start all over again._ " 

Jinyoung had never been someone to be invested in cooking — or anything that was not his centuries years old manuscripts written in a impossibly hard dialect of a dead language, for the matter. Admittedly, Mark thinks as he rests his chin in his hand, tiredly leaning onto the kitchen table, Jinyoung had never been one to be keen on manual work. It is only fair: one is either smart, or manually capable. _Plus, I have Jaebeom serving as the arm to my brains_ , Jinyoung would probably say. 

"What the heck are you doing?" 

Mark turns around, just in time to see Jaebeom, Youngjae trailing behind him like an happy puppy, enter the room. Speaking of the devil. 

"I am cooking." 

Youngjae snorts, and Mark has to admit it had been not an easy task for him to keep a stern face either. Jinyoung has the weird ability to point out the obvious in a way that always feels so naive and innocent - something that anyone who spends three seconds with the guy knows he is not. At all. 

"I can see that." Jaebeom stares at his roommate. Jinyoung stares back. Mark doesn't exactly know who to stare at, so he stares at both alternatively. Youngjae speaks. 

"Considering the state your kitchen is in, Jinyoung, it looks like you just finished taming a wild animal." He laughs that loud laugh that never fails to make Jaebeom smile fondly, and Mark sport an headache. 

While Jinyoung rolls his eyes at the statement, clearly not pleased by it, Mark looks around to assess the situation. Yes, the kitchen has seen better days: utensils, both clean and dirty, are all around the place; pieces of butter are scattered about the countertop; eggshells lay unattended on the floor from when Jinyoung had accidentally let one fall and - why is there even flour all over the place? Mark is pretty sure the recipe Jinyoung forced him to read out loud for him didn't say anything about flour. 

"I think," Jaebeom starts, still staring at Jinyoung, a glint in his eyes clearly saying  _ah, I've won the staring game once again and I am evidently the superior friend, the alpha of the duo_ , and other similar gibberish; "Jackson might be coming over."

At that, Mark turns around to face Jinyoung. If Jaebeom is right, it cannot be inferred from the young man standing before an admittedly tasty-looking Italian dessert. Jinyoung, albeit messy and petty, never fails to achieve his goals. And Mark, having been the silent spectator to many of Jinyoung's achievements, cannot say he isn't always a tiny bit proud of him. 

"Wait, isn't that _Tiramisù_?" Youngjae rapidly moves closer to the dish, slamming his hands on the table and moving his whole body closer to it. Youngjae has always been about expressing himself through his body, in a way Mark could never be able to pull off. 

"You made _that_ for Jackson? You must be really into him."

"Leave me alone?" 

"But Jae is right, you never did anything of the sort for any of us, Youngie." Jaebeom retorts, but he has a soft smile on his lips which Mark knows means that he is happy for his friend. "Actually, when Jae and I started going out, you decided to gift us by asking the two of us to do your laundry while you were finishing up a translation instead of leaving so we could bang."

"That translation was way more important than your dick being sucked, Beom." 

"Beyond the point!" 

Mark silently watches as the three fall into a playful conversation, with Jinyoung scoffing more than anything else. It is weirdly domestic, weirdly endearing, weirdly _nice_. Mark thinks he could do this forever: despite the texts from Jaebeom at five am because he _has just found the perfect inspiration for a new tune and Mark just has to come over, because it's the best thing I've ever composed and it's gonna win big and you have to be the first one to listen to it_ , despite the hours long rants from Jinyoung, despite the never ending headaches caused by Youngjae's loudness. Mark wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Guys shut up we made Mark cry?" 

 

* * *

 

"And this is how _I_ , the great double b!, managed to finally destroy the champion's ass and come out as the sole winner." 

 

Jungkook stares at Bambam, fascinated. Yugyeom, on the other hand, looks like is having none of it. Namjoon, beer can in hand, sighs loudly. 

"Bam, cut that crap." Jackson says, a playful smile on his lips. "No one believes you. There is no way you beat _the_  Mark Tuan at Overwatch."

"I am telling you, Jacks!" Bambam rests a hand on his heart, shooting the other upwards in a gesture that is probably meant to say he is swearing on something. On what, Jackson wonders, is known to Bambam only. And Yugyeom, maybe. "Not even his flat ass could do anything against-" 

"Against your own flat ass?" Before Bambam can finish, Jungkook interrupts him, a playful smile on his lips and a raised eyebrow. Yugyeom laughs like he has never heard anything funnier, and Jungkook smiles, fondly this time, in his direction. When Jackson turns to shoot a glance at Namjoon, the look in his eyes tells him they are thinking the same thing.  
Love looks cute on the two of them. 

It doesn't look cute for Bambam though, caught between his two best friends being in love with each other, but more so being in love with making fun of him. Jackson doesn't pity him though - he kind of deserve it. Sometimes. 

"Laugh at me all you want, you _clowns_. When I'll make it big, I will be sure to forget you both." 

"While we wait," Namjoon interrupts Bambam, knowing from an experience too many that the younger could monologue for hours if allowed to; "I think it is your turn to pay today, and as that is the case, I'm thinking of going for a dessert as well." 

Jackson can't stop himself from laughing at the sly smile on full display on his roommate's lips. Namjoon is usually a placid guy, way more interested in his chemicals than in anything else really – thinking about it, Jackson realizes he might have a preference for being involved with people who hardly care about something if it doesn't concern their main area of study. He furrows his brows, the laughing momentum gone: should he be concerned in his choices in friendships? He sips on his own beer, dark and with a fruity aftertaste, and figures that ultimately he doesn't really care. He likes to surround himself with people he can real up; their reactions to his antics are always the funniest. 

"Jacks, are you up for dessert?" Yugyeom's voice snaps him out of his self-assessment. Everyone is expectantly looking at him. 

Jackson stands up, carefully placing the basically empty glass on the table. He grabs his bag, adjusts his glasses. He feels tired. "I actually have somewhere I need to be, so I'll pass."

Yugyeom pouts, and Bambam says something about being glad he doesn't have to pay for his sweets obsession, but Jackson can clearly hear the sadness in his voice. Jungkook just stares at him curiously. 

"You got your keys?" Namjoon says, his eyes communicating that hint of concern that is always there whenever he doesn't know what Jackson is up to. Jackson thinks that it's cute, in a way; on the other hand, considering his record, Namjoon's concern is probably well placed. 

"Yes, don't worry. Although," he says, finally ready to leave; "I'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Oh."   


The last thing Jackson sees is four knowing smirks directed his way. 

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung loves Jaebeom with every fiber of his being. Really, he wouldn't know what to do without him most of the times, with him being completely incapable of taking care of anything that is not thousand centuries old manuscripts and anything of the sort. If it wasn't for Jaebeom and his undying support, Jinyoung wouldn't probably even be here. 

 

But. 

"Im Jaebeom." Jinyoung hopes his tone has enough gravitas to send a strong enough message as it is. Unfortunately, Jaebeom is not as intuitive as he might think. 

"Park Jinyoung?" Jaebeom doesn't even look up from his computer. Jinyoung finds it extremely disturbing, but he is not going to allow his roommate and two decades old best friend to ruin his night. Not when he set everything up so that it would be one of the most comfortable nights he has had in a while. 

Jinyoung is about to say something, and probably physically smack some sense into Jaebeom, when his phone starts ringing that awful tune Youngjae set up for him. Jaebeom snorts, eyes still fixed on whatever thing he is working on his computer. Truth is, the tune might be embarrassing and definitely headache-worthy, but Jinyoung never managed to bring himself to change it. 

"Yes?" Jinyoung's eyes widen. "Oh, that's great. Yes, I'll come open up. Give me a second."

Jinyoung ends the call, puts his phone back in his black jeans' back pocket, and sighs. He hates doing what he is about to do, but there is no other option left. Sometimes, as Bambam and Yugyeom would put it, _it just be like that_. 

"OK Def, time to move your ass out of the apartment." Jinyoung forcefully grabs Jaebeom's laptop, closing it and putting it in his friend's bag that is laying forgotten on the floor. 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

"I am sexiling you."

At that, any sign of annoyance disappears from Jaebeom's face, to be quickly replaced by a smirk. _Figures_ , Jinyoung thinks as he rolls his eyes in a dramatic and evident way. He really hates Jaebeom. 

"Use protection." Jaebeom starts gathering his stuff, much to Jinyoung's pleasure. "Remember, Jackson might be a pretty face, but you aren't sure about your relationship yet, and we really don't have the money for an unwanted baby." Jinyoung would do with all the unnecessary comments, but he still has some God out there to thank as he finally, gently, pushes Jaebeom towards the exit of their shared apartment. 

"I should still have some condoms left in my room, if you need to;" Jinyoung puts his hand on the doorknob, quickly turning it around to open the door as he flashes Jaebeom a forced smile; "and don't be nervous, I am sure you really don't have to stress about Jackson not finding you dick cute—" 

Jackson, always one for great timing, is standing on the other side of the door as Jinyoung swings it open. There is an awkward silence between the three of them. 

"I really do think Nyoungie's dick is cute, though." Jackson smiles that signature smile of his, and Jinyoung thinks he could not ever fall out of love with Jackson Wang. "You really shouldn't worry." 

Jaebeom laughs an uncharacteristically loud laugh. Youngjae's impact, Jinyoung figures. It's somewhat cute, in a way: how Youngjae managed to turn his once emotionally constipated best friend into someone who isn't uncomfortable with simple signs of physical affection; into someone who is not afraid to laugh and, ultimately, just _be himself_. Jinyoung has a lot he dislikes about Youngjae - well, he has a lot he dislikes about anyone whose name is not Jackson Wang, admittedly - but he will forever be grateful to him. In secret. 

"Jinyoungie?" Jackson calls for him from- behind him? "Shouldn't you close the door and come inside?" 

Jinyoung turns around, rapidly checking the corridor to see Jaebeom lazily walking towards the stairs and to the exit of their building. He must've been so caught up in his train of thought, that he missed whatever happened in those few seconds. Nevermind, he thinks to himself as he closes the door and heads inside. It is finally time to rest, enjoy a quite night with his boyfriend over a tasty dessert and an exciting (Jackson's words) documentary on the history and evolution of economic theory and State intervention in Europe and North America over the centuries. Jinyoung isn't really looking forward to the documentary _per se_ but can't indeed wait to just rest his head on his boyfriend's broad shoulder and call it a day. 

He deserves it. 

 

* * *

  
Or so he thought. Obviously, there is hardly something that goes as planned in Jinyoung's life. 

 

They are watching the tv when it happens. The half eaten  _tiramisù_ sits in front of them, forks at the ready in case they feel like eating some more and Jackson's words of praise for his cooking still clear in his mind, the memory warming his heart. The documentary slowly but steadily filling the passing time; the thing is damn boring, Jinyoung thinks, and he can't really begin to phantom how Jackson thought that a three hours documentary on the economy could even be remotely exciting, but the way his glasses slide just a bit on his nose, the way his hair fall comfortably on his forehead, covering most of it and something more, the way his lips make a small, concentrated pout - Jinyoung is so in love with him that he can't find it in him to care that he forces him to watch such excruciating documentaries every other day. Jackson's body is warm, and he never forgets to soothingly caress him whenever he decides it is time to just stop pretending to understand anything that's being said and just give in to being cuddled by him.  
(Jackson knows he doesn't understand a thing anyways, it's not like he has to keep up a facade with him. Jinyoung is sure he knows because the chuckle after he finally decides to lean in and close his eyes is always, promptly, there. The bastard finds it funny that, at least, he tries; not like someone else in the couple who straight up falls asleep, snoring included, whenever Jinyoung decides to try and expand his culture by having him watch movies and talks on his manuscripts. Jinyoung eyerolls with his eyes still closed.) 

This is exactky what Jinyoung has been waiting for all week. Soft lights, a relaxing smell coming from the candles Jaebeom filled their apartment with (courtesy of Bambam that got him into this weird aromatic candles obsession) and the calming breath of his beloved boyfriend. Jinyoung smiles. 

Nothing could ruin this moment. 

Except, something does. 

"Jinyoung! Open up!" 

Jackson cocks his head to the side, curiously inspecting the direction from which the sound came. There is someone violently banging on the door, and Jinyoung already knows from the obnoxiously loud way his name has been screamed who is disrupting his peaceful and idilliac moment. 

"Jinyoungie, come on!" 

Jackson's face suddenly lits up, a sign that he too must've understood who's on the other side of the door. He pauses the documentary; Jinyoung knows there's no way he will be able to ignore the disturbance now.  
Jackson looks him up expectantly: he kind of reminds him of a dog waiting to be taken outside for his daily walk. Jinyoung sighs, defeated. 

When he opens the door, he is not surprised to see a very tall, extremely excited (when is this guy ever not excited anyways?) smiley figure. He is slightly more surprised to see two other people with him; one, he knows from pictures and endless talks from the main source of noise, the other he has no idea who it might be. 

"Chanyeol," Jinyoung breathes, eyes going from his friend to the other two strangers, "What the fuck?" 

"I brought you back your-" 

Chanyeol gets interrupted by a small scream and a figure running from behind Jinyoung and directly into Unnamed Guy #2. Jinyoung's face does something that is supposed to mean how displeased he is with his boyfriend launching himself in another man's arms, and Unnamed Guy #1 laughs loudly. 

"Jongdae! What the hell it's been ages?!" 

 

* * *

  
"Jinyoungie, come on." Jackson pouts, and he knows Jinyoung can hear him pout even without seeing him.

 

Jinyoung is refusing to look at him and Jackson is, to put it mildly, sad. To put it truthfully, he'd rather do bangee jumping with no security cord. 

"No," 

It all happened so quickly, from Jackson's perspective. Someone had knocked on the door, loudly calling for Jinyoung's attention and forcing him to pause his thrilling documentary - but only because he recognized that someone as Park Chanyeol, and Jackson loves Chanyeol. Ok, admittedly, he doesn't know Chanyeol much; but the few times he had the chance to speak with him, he laughed so hard his stomach hurt for days. The guy's a riot, and he loves people like him. So he happily trailed behind Jinyoung, waiting to see the lanky figure of Park Chanyeol appear behind the door, accompanied by none other than Kim Jongdae, and Jackson loves Jongdae a tiny bit more than all his other seniors. He is fun, and knows just that bit of Chinese necessary to help Jackson out when he is feeling homesick and wants to revert back to his mothertongue. So obviously, Jackson being the touchy guy he is, he just jumped in his favorite senior's arms; and Jongdae, being the resident nice guy with a cat like smile he is, hugged him back and patted his head in a way that made Jackson squirm. 

Admittedly, Jackson can understand why Jinyoung would be annoyed. 

"Nyongie...~" Jackson sing-songs, tentatively crawling closer to Jinyoung, who is sitting leg crossed on his king sized bed. He rests his head on his shoulder, and peaks at his boyfriend's scowl. "You look so cute, but please don't be mad at me." 

Jinyoung turns to face him, still incredibly vexed. Jackson smiles, staring with his big brown eyes directly into Jinyoung's. He doesn't remember where he left his glasses, but he figures that's a problem for tomorrow morning. 

A few seconds too many pass. Jackson starts thinking Jinyoung might really be upset beyond repair. He is about to open his mouth to say something, anything, promise him that he is the love of his life and no one ever mattered more than him and he would literally bear his children if it was biologically possible for him to do so, when Jinyoung's scowl turns into a soft smile. "OK. But no more of that boring ass documentary."

Jackson beams, and dives in to cover all of Jinyoung's face with kisses. In the impact, Jinyoung falls down on the mattress, and starts laughing and his eyes close in the process, revealing those wrinkles Jackson loves so much. He loves Park Jinyoung so much, every single part of him; he loves the Park Jinyoung that remembered he wanted to eat that Italian dessert he had read about online, and the Park Jinyoung who gets jealous of the friends Jackson clings to that he doesn't know that well. He loves the Park Jinyoung that randomly starts speaking in some weird dead language to prove to himself that he's smart enough, and the one that reverts to cursing in dialect when he's mad. 

"You are staring."

When Jackson focuses again, he notices he has Jinyoung pinned under him, a shy smile on his lips and an overall beautiful red coloring his cheeks.  
“It’s just,” Jackson starts, and really wants to say it all. Really wants to, has been trying to for so long; he dreams of telling Jinyoung in the fanciest way possible, because Jinyoung deserves it? He deserves so many things, some that Jackson knows he can give him, others that he challenges himself to give him, and finally those that he can’t, but wants so desperately to give him. Jackson feels _so_  much, every day, every single moment he feels so much but he knows that nothing, no one, could ever make him feel what Jinyoung makes him feel. 

“Go on, Sseunie.” It’s like his voice smiles at him, and suddenly Jackson realises that there will never be a best moment, because every single moment with Jinyoung is the best. 

He wants to live every single moment with Jinyoung. 

“I,” Jackson stares directly in Jinyoung’s eyes, and what he sees is understanding, is love, is acceptance, is a tiny glint of mischief, and the smugness of someone who already knows. _You are too easy to read, Sseun-ah. So, so easy to read._

“I love you.” 

Jinyoung smiles, but doesn’t say anything. Jackson feels weak, because he said that to a lot of people before, but he never meant it like he means it now, he never felt so much and it’s scary. Not because Jinyoung would not reciprocate, not because he doesn’t want to give his heart to someone else, but because it’s too much, and he’s not sure he can deal with it all. He’s not sure, but wants to, desperately. 

Jinyoung caresses his cheek, and it burns but in a perfectly soothing way. Jackson closes his eyes and let’s himself relax into it, breathes Jinyoung's perfume and thinks that this is what home means to him. 

“Sseunie, come closer.” Jinyoung whispers, and Jackson obliges. The kiss he receives, he doesn’t think there could be anything better than it. Ever.

“I really wanted to hear that.” And Jackson doesn’t really need anything else. “I love you too, Jackson.” But when he hears it, the something else Jinyoung wants to tell him, well, he thinks, that maybe he needs it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing got7, but my buddies said they really feel ic, so i guess i did a good job. lmk! also hit me up on twt to talk jinson ( @ kiapollos! )  
> to nic and aleyna for always putting up w my shit :(


End file.
